The Test
by Hitomi-chanchan
Summary: ok, so, i found this story,so i made my own virsion, im not copying it, look just read it, and it looked fun, read to find out what was fun, and try it yourself, its a shadowxamy, dont worry T, just to be safe


Ok, I took the challenge, you can too! I got this from CrazyNutSguirrle, I forget where that person got it, but like that person, I will list the rules at the bottom, and my topic is shadmay…. wish me luck, and here I go

And I swear, it's all completely random.

(When I'm gone) 3 doors down

She looked out the window, the sky dark, almost as dark as his heart. For he had been gone for so long. Shadow never said where he went, but she always missed him. She ha to get as much love from him and give him as much as she could when he was with her. Because she never knew when she would see him again. It wasn't always so bad, because she knew he loved her. And she loved him, like nothing else. Sure, he didn't treat her very special, but she knew he was under a lot of pressure if the always haunting memories, and she knew he would give up every thing for her. They had had problems at first, and she still didn't know much about him. But she knew she would always love him, whether he was here with her, or gone.

(Shadow of the Day) Linkin Park

They walked down the boulevard together. Hand in hand, people stared but nether one cared at all. The day was dark, and cold. But when they where together, nothing would ever matter. So, then and there, he had to tell her. They stopped walking.

"Amy" he said, looking at her

"Yes?" she asked him. He swallowed, but he knew if he didn't do this, she would die.

"Amy, I'm sorry, but, I can't be with you, I have to leave, and you cant come with me…sometimes goodbyes the only way." He looked away.

"What?!" she sobbed, as the sun sank in the back round, casting long shadows through the clouds.

"I'm so sorry, I love you Amy, so much, and I always have, but…I cant let you come with me" at this she knelt in pain, sobs racking her body, she felt him let go of her hands, and looked up. To see a shooting star, and nothing else. He was gone, and she couldn't get him back. The sun set as the world becoming darkness.

(Snow white queen) evanescence

The woods where dark, as she ran for he life, she saw, out in the distance, a figure dressed in all white, as its head turned, the ice blue eyes pierced Amy. She cried out in terror, as the fawn flew towards her, grabbing her arms, whispering.

"You belong to me, you can't run, and no one will find you" she smiled sweetly. "So lets get it over with" as she bit down hard on Amy's neck, Amy began to scream, as she passed out, she heard her name being called. As she fell in darkness, to awake in a snow-white field. Sally, the vampire was nowhere to be seen. He long white dress was now on Amy.

"You see? Your just like me" came a voice out of no where. The, she jolted awake, to see the vampire princess, dead at her feet. A Tall dark figure stood over her. He held out his hand, and she took it, seeing her pale fur, she looked into his crimson eyes

"All I want is you…love," he said helping her up, and kissing her.

(Bring me to life) evanescence

The mansion was high on a hill; he had heard rumors about it, that a ghost haunted it. But he knew who the snowy maiden was. Amy Rose, the girl who had died years ago. Most had forgotten, but not he, for he had loved Amy, with all his heart. As he trudged through the snow up to the house and into it, he saw her, beautiful as ever.

"Shadow" she whispered. "I'm so cold…please, help me wake up…save me from this darkness they call death." He smiled at her, pulling her close. She was so cold, and frozen in youth.

"I know of only one way to save you…" he said, pulling out a knife. Her eyes widened.

"No, there must be another way to wake me up!" he shook his head, gazing into her eyes, and plunged the kinfe through his heart, as he fell, she caught him, his voice carrying through the halls.

"Wake me up, bring me to life"

(Are we the Waiting) Green Day

As she walked down the empty street, the stars shined bright, the huge city looming over her. She looked up, to see…nothing. She hated this city, and every night she hoped and prayed, that hero would come to save her. Her hero, her first hero, had long since abandoned her. The fairy tales in her mind where no reality, no matter how much she wished they where. And as she unlocked her apartment door, she turned, to see a black figure blot out the moon for only a moment, disappearing into the night. She whispered to herself then. "I am the waiting…save me" and that night, a black hedgehog came to her

(One girl revolution) Super Chick

As she walked away he screamed her name

"Amy, face it, you need me" shouted the blue hedgehog. She turned and smirked at him.

"Shut your face sonic, you just wait, one day, you'll here about me, and be sorry you missed your chance." With that she continued walking, headed to the track, where she got her air board and head onto the track. She was good; anyone who watched could see this. Including one hedgehog. He always watched her, and admired her. He knew her potential, and as soon as she got off the track, he took his chance. And years later, side bye side, they became the ultimate symbol of hero's Shadow the hedgehog, and the Black rose/

(Through the fire and the flames) Dragonforce

They all came over the rise, as one, there leader, sonic the hedgehog, their powers awesome. But her powers where better, along with all her comrades. They where to fight here, to the death. His laughter filled the field as the sides clashed, rebels against evil. Her hammer came down hard on someone's scull as the huge birds flew low over the field, picking off one bye one of the enemy. As the dawn came, she met his eyes, and he didn't hesitate. But as he came to her, sword ready, the lighting crashed, and suddenly, in-between them, a black hedgehog appeared, his raven wings fully stretched, his black sword raised, he lunged at sonic but he dodged, meeting the dark sword with his own. As the lighting crashed again, fire started, as someone unleashed a firebomb. The world slowed down, she heard the cries of dying and victories warriors. She moved to the side as she saw Cream in trouble, but was quickly blocked by a fawn, her axe held high. Amy charged her, as she swung, the axe came down, but she dodged, showing her teeth, she brought her hammer around, smacking the fawn in the face, as her nose cracked she fell back wards and down, Amy took out a small knife and slit her neck, moving on to help the rabbit.

She fought a giant crocodile, the battle not fair, when suddenly she heard scream, she turned to see shadow fall, his blood covered body hitting the ground had, and sonic laughing manically, she lunged at him, hate in her eyes, he never saw her coming as she drove the point of the knife into his neck, he chocked and fell, as the sun set, and the fire raged she held he blade to the sky, screaming revenge

(Hero) Chad Kroger

He flew high over the roofs of the buildings and skyscrapers. His thoughts wandering as heard a women cry for help, he swooped down, to see a mugger holding her at gun point, demanding her purse. He sighed, and snapped his neck. The women thanked him.

Later that night he stood on the top of a high riser, looking over the city. And her words came back to him.

"They say a hero can save us…could you be my hero…shadow?" She was dead now…he murmured to himself.

"And now that the world is ending…. look at what a hero does…with all of the killing…" he sighed as he looked down, people had gathered as they saw him

"Look, there watching me, waiting for me to soar…"

(I wont say I'm in love) Cheryl Freeman

She sat on her bed, holding her head in her hands.

"No, no, I won't say it" Cream put her arm around her.

"Come on Amy, you know its true/

"Yeah" said blaze "Why deny it" she sighed

"Because I've already been though this, it always ends in pain" they all shook their heads. Then Rouge spook up

"Look at your self Amy, Read my lips, your in love" Amy glared at her.

"Get off my case, I wont say I'm in love with that black hedgehog."

(Every time we touch) Cascada

She shifted slightly in his arms, he leaned down, smiling, kissing he neck softly, sending a jolt of electricity through her body. It was amazing, she never felt this way when she hugged sonic. Every time they touched, her heartbeat a thousand times a second. And when he looked at her, she could almost die. The lay under a tree, the full moon shining. She began to cry softly, he wiped her tears away, kissing her on both cheeks, then on the mouth. She nearly passed out; he smiled as he saw her eyes swimming, and held her closer, whispering in her ear. The sky lit up with the fourth of July fire works." You're my never ending dream…Mrs. Rose"

Ok, here are the rules

**1. Choose "a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever". **

**2. Put on your music program (or iPod) and use the shuffle/random option to start playing songs**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song relate to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the length of the song in which to write the story, you cannot plan anything beforehand, and you can't write after the song is over. You can't skip songs either. **

**4. Do 10 songs, and post the results. Give the names of the song and the artist who performed the song before each story starts.**

**I "stole" the rules from CrazyNutSqiurrle who got it from Carriedreamer's story Songs in the wind Dev art challenge, and modified them a little, not changing the actual rules though. ^_^ Anyhow, try this and enjoy! :D **


End file.
